Memento Mori
by MidnightRose411
Summary: Remember that you are mortal. Remember that you will die. Remember your death........... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memento Mori**_

**Summary: Edward left and Bella can't survive without him. She doesn't have Jake, she doesn't have anyone. So she decides to kill herself. But what if someone stops her. Who is he? Is he a friend or an enemy? But more importantly is he a vampire, a werewolf, or something else entirely…..…..? **

**Prologue**

**Gryff POV**

Some say that they remember themselves dying, at one point in their lives. But no one can say that they remember their death.

That's where they're wrong because I can say that I remember my death. My death will be one of the many things that will be a permanent fixture in my brain. The pain, the fire, the screaming, them darkness. Like someone once said _"Memento Mori"._

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

_Three months. _Three months since _he _left. I can't even bring my thoughts to say his name let alone my voice. He didn't want me and he never loved me. I was some distraction to him, probably to his family as well. That day I knew my heart died, I could feel it shatter to pieces. And through the months there's nothing left but an empty hole and a few shards of my heart lodged in my chest and lungs. I could feel them trying to pierce through but now I feel nothing. A zombie, that's what everyone says I look like. They think I can't hear them, but I can, I just don't care.

Now my skin is even more pale, almost translucent. I've lost a lot more weight, I can see the ribs poking out, an impression in my skin, in the mirror. My eyes are dull and lifeless. Dark circles permanently etched into my skin. But I don't care, I'm numb empty inside. I feel nothing. All my friends stopped trying to help me awhile ago. They knew I was hopeless. My body is nothing but a shell. Dying some might say.

Right now I welcome death. I have no one, I never had. No that's not true; at the beginning I had Jacob. But even he left me, he's not my Jake anymore, he's Sam's. Charlie even gave up, finally. Every night I have the same nightmare of the night _he _left. And I usually wake up screaming, tears running down my face. Before, Charlie used to come in to see what happened. And I would keep repeating the same thing over and over again. _**"He's gone." **_But now when I do that he doesn't even bother getting up.

It would be so much better just to end it right now. So easy. No one will miss me. Charlie can take care of himself, Renee has Phil, he can help her. She doesn't even bother trying anymore.

So that's what I decided. I was going to kill myself. Not something they could easily stop me from doing. No, I'll wait till Saturday when Charlie leaves then head over to La Push cliffs, then jump.

Alice can probably see my decision. _'Maybe she'll try to come and stop me, maybe she does...', _my conscious interrupted me, _'NO! She doesn't care, none of them do. Remember she left you, they all left you, he left you." _My thoughts were right they were gone and never coming back.

Today was Wednesday, tomorrow and Friday I will go to school act like nothing has changed. Then come Saturday morning when Charlie left I would get in my truck, drive to La Push cliffs and jump. And no one would stop me. Or so I thought.

**AN: Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction so bear with me. Please review, tell if you like it, hate it, any suggestions will be a big help or any questions so Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey Everyone I forgot to post this for my other chapter so here it is

**Disclaimer: Hey Everyone I forgot to post this for my other chapter so here it is. I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Own with the story**

**Chapter 2**

**Gryff POV**

Winding down the long roads to our new house in Forks, Washington. Another small, boring town. Driving in my new black Jaguar, I listen to my brothers arguing over what they're gonna do in Forks or should I say the girls in Forks.

"Dude, all the girls are probably so bored by the lack of males they'll be fawning over us." My brother Faelan said.

Followed by a resounding WHACK!! And "Ow!! That hurt Shay!"

"Well if you didn't sound so much like the idiotic manwhore you are then I wouldn't have to hit you, now would I?", my sister Shaylynn said.

"Oh come on you know I was only stating fact. All the girls will be following us like little lambs and all the boys will be drooling and chasing after you girls. After all we are the best looking people to walk the earth, or at least I am."

WHACK!!

"Ow! Hey! What's the big deal with you people hitting me?"

"Yeah he's only stating what's true, well except for the last part. 'Cause we all know I'm the best good looking person in the world…." my other brother Arden said.

Followed by the sound of glass shattering and a loud THWACK!!

"Hey!" "Ow! That was the window!"

'_Great there goes another window,' I thought._

"Faelan, if you would stop being the most conceited bastard in the world who thinks he's God's gift to women I wouldn't have to smash your goddamn head through the damn window!" my other, more temperamental, sister Raveinna said.

She was lifting her hands and moving toward Lan to do it again but with the other window, was when I intervened.

"Rave, please calm down and stop destroying my car…" Shatter! "Ow! Shay!", turning around I saw my brother Arden rubbing his head while trying to shake the glass out of it. While my sister Shaylynn pout on a smile of complete innocence directed at me.

"Shaylynn that wasn't an invitation for you to do it! Now knock it off all of you before my entire car is destroyed!" I screamed.

Turning back around in my seat I sneak a glance at my youngest sister Pantheras, Pan for short. She was staring off into space with that crazy far off look on her face, half humming half mumbling a demented lullaby. Rolling my eyes I look back to the front of the car. Big mistake, next thing I know I hear more glass shattering. I slam on my brakes and as the car comes to a dead stop I furiously turn around and start screaming. "Goddammint! Shaylynn and Raveinna what the hell did I just say?! That was my friggin back windshield! If all of you don't knock it the fuck off I'm gonna…."

"Enough!" a deep voice interrupts my rant.

With the car doors flung wide open I look out mine to see our father standing arms crossed over his chest and his eyes blazing with anger. Beside him stands our mother with her hand on dad's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"All of you stop your incisive childish bickering and destroying the car before I…." Dayan said but was interrupted by my mother Gaia. "Sweetheart, calm down. You know that they fight all the time its what siblings do. Now for the six of you stop fighting for five minutes and help us move into the house."

I turn my head toward the front of the car to see the house we purchased. I hadn't even realized that we had made it all the way here. And with taking a quick look at my siblings they didn't know as well. As we all exit the car our mother turns to us and asks.

"Shaylynn, please fix the windows for your brother."

"But….."

"Now Shaylynn!"

"Yes mother, _resarcio._"

I watch as all the shattered glass starts to mend itself back together. After its finished it looks a if the glass has never been touched. My back windows and windshield are back to their glossy, smooth surfaces. Not a single scratch or crack anywhere. Like their fighting never happened. Even after all these years the things we can do still amazes me.

"Ow!!"

"Raveinna what did I just say?!" mom said.

" 'Shaylynn please fix the windows' " Raveinna mimicked innocently.

"Raveinna Tempest…?!"

"Sorry mom."

Tuning out their excessive bickering I take a look around at the woods that surround our house. Exactly like the rest of this town, nothing but brown and a lot of green. _'Yea! Welcome to Forks'_

Little did I know that my littlest sister Pan was watching me with the same crazy far off look on her face. With a smirk while still humming her demented little lullaby……

**AN: That's Chapter 2 everybody read and review I except anything tell me if you like hate it what? If you have any questions just ask and resarcio is latin for mend. Read and Review Please.**


End file.
